Kyle's Independence
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: This is the background of how Kyle ended up at Ohisama En and how he was in Japan and played a major protagonist role at the time of The White Wolf/Shiroi Ookami.
1. Hearing the News

**Hearing the News**

 _This story is about how Kyle ends up in Ohisama En and what happens from there. Kyle's POV lead-up to_ The White Wolf: The Revival of Alius Academy/Shiroi Ookami: Ariea Gakuen to Fukkatsu.

* * *

 ** _Hearing the News_ , the first chapter of _Kyle's Independence_ by xXYoshiclubaptainXx**

* * *

"Eric!" Stan yelled. "Stop pissing him off! He's only a kid!"

That particular day, Eric was being mean to Ike. What do I mean, 'that particular day'? Eric is always mean to people all the time! Of course, being a pain in the neck is in his nature, but Stan and Kyle were determined to stop him.

"Yeah! And not only is he a little kid, but my little bro!" Kyle added.

"Fffffffffvvvvvvffffff!" Kenny commented. The others sweatdropped.

"Whatever!" Eric retorted. "You loons are no fun!"

"If you think insulting people is fun, you're an emo!" Kyle scoffed.

Eric snorted and turned away. Stan and Kyle high fived.

"Hehe, we did it, Kyle!" Stan cheered.

Kyle smiled. "We got him!"

Ike sighed. "You'll still kick me, won't you?"

"Probably." Kyle replied. "But you get the day off, at least! Plus, I won't kick as hard as those soccer players on TV! Especially the ones from Japan!"

Just then, a man burst in. "I have some news for a Kyle Broflovski."

"Th-That's me." Kyle spoke up nervously.

"I'm sorry." The man carried on sadly. After a solemn silence, he continued. "But your parents have died in a car crash."

Kyle's eyes widened. "WHAT!? B-But why? How?" He stopped and his eyes began to water. Stan, just as shocked as he was, patted his back and comforted him.

"What do I do now? I don't have a home!" Kyle stressed.

"You can live with me." Stan grinned.

The man coughed. "Their will has instructed me to escort you to Japan, to an orphanage over there. I'm sorry again that you can't stay with your friend. It is against your parents' will and is therefore illegal in South Park."

"WHAT!?" Kyle gasped again. "Japan? But can I not visit my friends here? Plus I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!"

"Yes, but you'll need to trust me. You can visit your friends whenever there's a holiday period, but I'm afraid that's what your parents said, and I am not allowed to keep you here. Your flight will allegedly be flown tomorrow. See you then." With that, the man left

"Japan!" Kyle got hyped up. "Remember Inazuma National!?"

Eric sighed. "Ya know Broflovski, I doubt you'll even get a glimpse of-!"

"I know, but still! Maybe I'll even get to meet that midfielder..."


	2. To Japan!

**To Japan!  
**

 _This story is about how Kyle ends up in Ohisama En and what happens from there. Kyle's POV lead-up to_ The White Wolf: The Revival of Alius Academy/Shiroi Ookami: Ariea Gakuen to Fukkatsu.

* * *

 _ **To** **Japan!**_ **the second chapter of _Kyle's Independence_ by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx**

* * *

That very day, the man started helping Kyle pack.

"Sorry about earlier, jumping in randomly." he mentioned.

Kyle smiled. "It's alright, Mister. I had to find out some way or other."

The man smiled back. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Fred Kilkenny. Nice to meet you."

Kyle gasped. "So does that mean you're going to kill Kenny?"

Fred laughed. "Of course not! It's just my surname. Well then, we better finish packing for the night. I'll wake you up at eight. Oyasumi!"

"Goodni- wait what does that mean?" Kyle asked.

"It means 'goodnight' in Japanese." Fred explained. "You'll need to learn a bit of it."

"Okay. Oyasumi, Fred!" Kyle rolled over. "Yeah, as if anyone could possibly teach me Japanese! I'm useless at it."

* * *

In the morning, at five to eight, Fred woke Kyle up. "Time to fly!"

"Hey, you said eight!" Kyle groaned.

Fred sighed. "Well, there's a saying-!"

Kyle pulled the duvet over his head. "Will you not use sayings, please?"

"If you're going to Ohisama En, or Sun Garden in English, you're going to hear a lot of them." Fred told him.

"Can we just get the plane if you won't shut up?"

"Alright then."

* * *

Fred and Kyle flew to Japan from the west cost of the USA mainland. Halfway there, the speaker made a squeak.

"Attention all passengers, we will now be entering a fandom-change zone. Please ensure that your seatbelt is fastened tightly."

"What's happening, Fred!?" Kyle squeaked.

"It's nothing to be scared of." Fred calmed him. "Just a bit of- VACUUUUUUM!

Vacuum pulled the plane as if it was going through a black hole, then they popped into a sunny place.

"Whoa, is that how things look in this part of the world?" Kyle grinned.

"No, not usually." Fred replied. "This is Inazuma World. It's a different fandom, almost a different dimension."

Kyle brightened up. "That's amazing."

* * *

After the plane had landed, Fred took Kyle in a taxi to the outskirts of Tokyo. "Here is Sun Garden."

"Wow!" Kyle yelped. "And look at that Japanese writing on the sign!"

There was a sign on the building that said in Japanese, 'Ohisama En', but neither Fred nor Kyle could read it. Fred already knew that this was the place.

Knocking on the door and stepping back, Fred patted Kyle on the shoulder with assurance.

A lady with black hair opened the door.

"Ee, ohayougozaimasu Hitomiko-san!" Fred bowed.

"Hajimemashite." the lady replied, returning the bow.

"Hitomiko..." Kyle thought. "Where have I heard that... Hitomiko-san..." His eyes travelled to her face and he gasped when he suddenly recognised who she was. "You're-!"


	3. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces  
**

 _This story is about how Kyle ends up in Ohisama En and what happens from there. Kyle's POV lead-up to **The White Wolf: The Revival of Alius Academy/Shiroi Ookami: Eiria Gakuen no Fukkatsu**._

* * *

 _ **Familiar Faces**_ **,** **the third chapter of _Kyle's Independence_ by xXYoshiclubcaptainXx**

* * *

"Hai." the lady smiled. "Kira Hitomiko, Neo National's coach."

Kyle's eyes sparkled. "So... are all the 'aliens' here?"

Hitomiko laughed. "Hai."

"Hitomiko-nee!" A little boy with teal hair moaned. "Tako-kun locked himself in the toilet."

Sighing in annoyance, Hitomiko beckoned them in before following the small boy. "Coming, Masaki-kun!"

"Excuse me?" Fred asked a boy that was a tiny bit taller than him with flowing black hair. "Can you show us where the Aliea players are? Kyle here would like to meet them very much!

"Fred!" Kyle chuckled. "This is Saginuma-san! He was the captain of Epsilon and Epsilon Kai!"

Saginuma beamed. "Yes, I'm glad you remember me. I can show you the others. Through here."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY HAIR IS _NOT_ A FLIPPING TULIP!"

"WELL, MINE ISN'T A SNOWBALL!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU POUR WATER ALL OVER IT!?"

Kyle stood there giggling at the argument. "Nagumo-san! Suzuno-san!"

The fighting duo turned around and sweatdropped. "Ee... gomen!"

Fred strolled up to them, holding Kyle's hand. "Ohayougozaimasu! Watashi wa Kosui Shouhei desu. Watashi wa Amerikano-Eigo." he introduced. "And this is Kairu. Buroforofusuki Kairu."

"Hey, I can introduce myself!" Kyle whined. The others grinned at him. "I've just recently become an orphan. I'm going to live here from now on."

"Jaa, hajimariyo!" An authorative boy with bright red hair stepped forward. "Watashi wa Kiyama Hiroto. My real name is Tatsuya, but since it was changed, most people call me Hiroto."

Smirking, Kyle held out his hand. "Hiroto-kun!" Hiroto accepted.

"Nee, someone help me with the washi-!" A green haired boy tried to get into the room with a large pile of clothes.

"Eeeee..." Kyle's whole face brightened up. "Midorikawa-san?"

Midorikawa chuckled, put the clothes down and peered down at Kyle. "Who're you, wakamono?"

"Wa-ta-shi wa Bu-ro-fo-ro-fu-su-ki Kai-ru desu!" Kyle managed.

"Nice to meet you." Midorikawa replied.

* * *

They spent the day there, and when Fred had to leave, he gave Kyle a hug. "I'll miss you. Don't worry, I'll come and visit you next week!"

Kyle hugged back. "See you, Fred! I'm sure I'll have lots of fun here at O-hi-ta-ma En!"

"It's Ohi _sa_ ma En, Kyle. Or Kairu-kun, as you'll be called from now on." Fred wiped a tear. "... How do you know you'll have lots of fun? ...Kyle, what're you planning?" Fred sighed suspiciously.

"Nothing." Kyle innocently smiled. "It's just that I've met the person I've looked up to for half of my life. And I'm eight!"

"I know." Fred agreed. "It's amazing when you meet your idol. Well, I must be going. Bye!"

"Sa-you-na...ka?" Kyle scratched his head. "Or was it sayounara?"

Fred shook his head. "You'll learn. And yes, the second one is correct. Sayounara, Kairu-kun!"

"Sayounara, Kosui-san!" Kyle waved him off. _'I wasn't sure if I should call him Shouhei-san... but never mind._

 _At least I've met him..._

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji-san...'_


End file.
